


A Diamonds's Boredom

by SUCatte (CosmoCatte)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Coochie cannon, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Mild Sexual Content, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Pink is a degenerate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoCatte/pseuds/SUCatte
Summary: When Pink Diamond finds herself painfully bored on her moon base, she decides to use her powers for a bit of fun...  (Un)fortunately for Pearl, it just so happens that she's the only one present for Pink to use them on...
Relationships: Pearl/Pink Diamond (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 7





	A Diamonds's Boredom

Pink let out a sigh, her fingers rapping an idle rhythm on the armrest of her throne. The camera feeds from the kindergartens played nothing but empty footage, the Amethysts yet to hatch. The planetary observation information wasn't all too interesting either, as she'd long since grown tired of observing the weather patterns and the tectonic events of the Earth.  
There was just nothing to do on this moon base, and with the base only occupied by Pink herself, Pearl, and a few quartz guards stationed at the entry bay, it was a rather lonely set of circumstances...

Although, Pearl's presence did give the Diamond an idea... albeit, a bit of an evil one.  
Pink diamond glanced at her Pearl, who stood face-forward and was doing her best to be obedient despite the utter monotony of it all. Surely, she too was bored, so if anything this was going to be a small mercy to the subservient gem as well!  
She idly lifted her hand, a narrow pink glow forming around her hand as she projected her power at Pearl. She hummed in amusement as the gem began to squirm, oblivious to the glow that wrapped around her own frame. All at once Pink pulsed her power through Pearl, and the response was immediate and amazing.

"O-ohhn~!" Pearl tried and failed to bite back the moan as her body was wracked with pleasure, the stiffness of her light form from standing there for so long washed away in mere seconds as some phantom pleasure pulsed through her. It nearly floored her, but she merely stumbled before regaining her footing.  
Pearl didn't dare glance back to her Diamond, scared that she would be appalled at Pearl's total lack of proper discipline and etiquette. Even with this burning heat in her gem and between her legs, she knew she needed to stay composed!

"Is something the matter, Pearl?" Pink hummed out, with a hint of asmuement in her voice. At the same time she sent out another pulse of her power, barely waiting a second before following it up with one more for good measure. Her lips curled in delight as Pearl's legs finally gave out, sending the gem to the floor with an intense cry.

Pearl was so embarrassed! She had no idea what was wrong with her, and as she gripped up fistfuls of her dres she wasn't sure she cared. She barely registered the words of her Diamond over the mind-numbing pleasure she felt, static ringing in her ears as she weakly replied.  
"N-nothing, my Diamond. I-I simply appear to have lost my footing..." She chewed her lip hard, trying to ignore the dripping sound beneath her as she slowly rose on shaky feet.

Pink smirked wide. Oh yes, this would be very fun...

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a quick little drabble I did during a conversation with a friend, and I figured it couldn't hurt to post it on AO3! Hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
